


Fever Dreams

by VelveteenPrince



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, Fluff with a dash of angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: Saeyoung's in bed with high fever, Saeran takes care of him





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again

“I’m  _ compdtedy fiiiide _ ~ I  _ pdomise _ , the  _ gdeat  _ Seven  _ Zedo  _ Seven doesn’t get si– _ ACHOO! _ ”

He ignores his splitting headache as he rises from the couch, and tries his best to hide his dizziness in hopes his brother won’t notice his vision blacking out for a second and almost forcing him back down.

Saeran’s expression doesn’t change beyond a raised eyebrow as he follows his brother with his gaze. Saeyoung  _ knows  _ he isn’t buying one word of it, he’s merely keeping quiet as a way to indulge him. 

“I don’t need to be in bed, I’ll make food for myself just you w—”

His ears ring. He can feel the slight rush of wind on his face as he falls, falls, falls, and in the distance, he hears Saeran rushing to his side before the world around him vanishes. 

The first time he regains consciousness, he doesn’t know where he is. He could be at the bottom of the ocean, or floating in space, away, so far away. It must be a dream because he’s sure he hears a familiar voice calling out his name, pained and desperate. Yes, a voice much like his brother’s… 

But that’s impossible. He hasn’t seen Saeran in years…

Opening his eyes does little to help him locate the source of the sound. It’s dark all around him, and yet somehow, he feels calm. He tries to tell dream-Saeran not to worry about him, he’s there and he’s fine and he’s never going to leave him. But the weight on his eyelids and the relief on his head soon lull him back into a deep slumber. 

He doesn’t know how long he remained unconscious. To him, it felt like seconds, seconds he’d spent on top of a cloud in pure bliss before a pounding inside his head woke him up. Sweat glues his hair to his forehead and the back of his neck, sending a slight shiver down his spine whenever he tries to shift to unstick it. He whines, his breath becoming heavy as his discomfort grows. 

“Shh, shh.” Gentle hands wipe the sweat rolling down his temple with a towel. 

It’s dark. It’s dark and he can’t see his brother anywhere. “Saeran!” He cries out into the dark, his voice comes out strained, choked up, disappearing as soon as it leaves his lips.  _ Where is he? _ “Saeran!”

_ Ah…  _ That’s right… He abandoned his brother. 

He abandoned him and never even got to tell him he’d be back, or that he was only doing this for his well-being.  “Saeran… I’m sorry, Saeran…” 

_ “It’s okay, it’s okay.” _

A white, blinding light is the first thing Saeyoung sees upon opening his eyes, and an angelic figure too bright for his eyes to adjust properly, even after blinking a few times. Saeyoung frowns, after everything he’s done he can’t believe he’d end up in heaven. He doesn’t deserve it, he doesn’t deserve it,  _ he doesn’t deserve it. _

“Are—are you an angel?” he asks the blurry figure. “I can’t be here yet, I have to be with my brother.” 

_ “Go back to sleep, Saeyoung.” _ Huh… so the angel knew his name. His hand twitches, as if trying to reach out, but something’s restricting his body. The angel tries to steady him. 

“He needs me—” He can’t be here,  _ he can’t be here. _

_ “Saeyoung—” _

“I have to tell him I’m sorry for leaving him—”

_ “—It’s okay, I’m here.” _ He’s shaking, he can feel himself shaking as a pair of arms scoop him up, holding his head against something warm, soft and, ah, he hears it. A heartbeat matching his own. The body holding him begins rocking him back and forth, soothing him until his whimpering stops. 

His head feels much lighter when he wakes up. He’s lying comfortably (if a little sweaty) in his bed, a few pillows prop his head up, and he can’t seem to move freely. Looking down, he finds the reason why. There’s a sleeping body curled up next to him, head resting on Saeyoung’s chest. An endeared smile curls his lips, his chest tightens. He’d know that face anywhere.

Saeran shifts in his sleep, hugging Saeyoung tighter. 

_ Wake up. Look at me _ . He thinks, reaching out his hand. 

A pair of blue eyes blink up at Saeyoung’s open palm, mere inches away from contact. His heart skips, twists and leaps. He loves him, he loves being awake to see his face. 

Before he can react, Saeran grabs his hand. “You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.” His mouth says before his brain can think. His gaze is lost, and his senses too focused on  _ him _ . Saeran, Saeran,  _ Saeran _ .

“Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> AS and anything that was revealed during it doesn't exist.


End file.
